The daughter of the black dragon
by Shar2242
Summary: Lucy is born a different time gets taken in by Acnologia. She meets Sting and Rogue (not happened yet) Rated T for Language and maybe M in the future
1. Chapter 1: the Enconter

**Chapter 1 the girl and a dragon**

* * *

A young male with raven color hair he has a black dragon tattoo on his arm and blue eyes was walking thru a thick forest when he heard crying. He decided to follow his instincts and find who was crying. He traveled his way to the heart of the forest and found and bland haired girl sobbing her hearts out sitting at the bottom of a big oak tree.

The male went up to the little blond and squatted down to her level. "Why are you crying?" The crying girl stopped her sobbing and lifted up her head "I'm sorry but I'm lost" the male spoke up "Do you know where your parents are?" She shook her head and was about to start crying again. The raven haired male started to panic. "My name is Acnologia what's yours?" She sniffled her tears and snot and shot her head back up with a confidence look in her eyes "My name is Lucy Acnologia-san"

The dragon was definitely surprised by her confidence he liked her attitude remembering how some of his friends where taking in dragon slayers she has no home well doesn't know where it is why not take her in. If she not...

"Lucy how about I show you something"

"What is it Acnologia-san?"

"This" with that he chanted a spell "Transform Dragon" with that a black light surrounded him and with the flash gone there stood a mighty black dragon with blue markings. He expected to see her cowering in fear but she looked at him with amazement in her eyes. "Lucy this is my true form I was wondering if you would like to learn magic from me and become my dragon slayer?" Lucy had a bright smile "What's a dragon slayer?" He smiled at young blonde "It's magic that dragons teach humans, some mages call that dragon slayer magic is a lost magic. So would you like to be my dragon slayer and maybe my adoptive daughter Lucy?" She nodded her head "Does that mean I get to call you dad?" He chuckled and said with happiness fillies his voice "Yes it does Lucy"

"Father I remember that my mom had celestial magic" He nodded his head celestial magic is light magic and his was dark sheikhs have inherited it. He showed her a bed when her head hit the pillow she quickly fell asleep. He laughed how tired she was and went to his library he remember a spell that should help with their situation. After going thru his whole collection of spells he finally found it.

Dawn soon came he went to the room the young blonde is having her slumber. He shook her she waked up with a loud yawn and stretch her tiny arms apart and rubbed her eyes. "I found a spell that can help me teach you my magic at the same time you keeping the celestial" she tilted her head and said "YAY!"

"That spell will leave a tattoo of a black dragon on your arm like mine" he said while lifting his arm "it will also act as a limiter so your magical presence won't be so big are you okay with that?" The little girl nodded her head **(A:N: Lucy is around 4)**

Acnologia then proceeded to close his eyes and put his hands over her left arm and chanted

**Protect this being**

**Bring forth light and darkness**

**Both in perfect harmony**

**Become of help to this being**

**Dragon's great gift**

**I call thee**

Black and white light surrounded her arm. Disappearing it left a tattoo.

**Author time **

**For Acnologia's eyes their supposed to be the same shade of blue as his blue marking in his dragon form. I'm not sure when I will update cause I have another fanfic Lucy the S-class Mage? Too and school just started again also I can't forget about the homework. I'm not sure what pairing to do I'm choosing either **

**Sting x Lucy**

**Or**

**Rogue x Lucy**

**You guys should help me please leave a review of what you think and maybe what pairing you would like.**


	2. Chapter 2: time to TRAIN

**Please vote if you would witch pairing you would like**

**StiCy**

**Or**

**RoLu**

**You can put it down in reviews or vote on the poll or both**

**You may vote up to five times on my poll and for reviews by how many chapters there are and you may PM me but make sure to write the title of the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: training TIME**

"Alright Lucy try to take down this tree" Her dad said in his dragon form lying on the ground. "Alright daddy"

She walked up to the tree it was about 20 times taller then her she casted " Chaos Dragon's: wing slash" with that a explosion came causing the tree to disappear. She turned around to face her dad with a smile. He laughed at the damage she did noticing a few trees beside it also fell. "Good now destroy that forest!" She smiled and turned back jumping up and casted "Apocalypse Dragon Secret Art: black explosion" "Chaos Dragon's: Roar" Explosion happened all over the forest enveloping in black light. The followed by a black light covered in debris shot thru the forest. Leaving only a few trees standing. The little blonde then proceeded to cast spells "Chaos Dragon's: Claw" Black light and debris wrapped around her hand while she slashed multiple trees. She turned and walked back to her dad while the trees fell down behind her. She titled her head and said " How was it?" Her father answered "Impressive my little dragon" while ruffling her hair

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

She was really good at such a young age too.

* * *

**Author time I know this is a really short chapter but next chapter will be AMAZING oh please review what pairing you would lik either**

**Stingxlucy **

**Or**

**RoguexLucy**


	3. Chapter 3: Life

**Chapter 3: Life**

**Hello there just a reminder please vote if you would like it to be a**

**StiCy (Sting x Lucy)**

**Or a**

**RoLu (Rogue x Lucy)**

**In the review or polls you can even pm me but be sure to write the title of the story**

**Alright since I got that done Let the story begin NOW**

* * *

*FALSHBACK*** (A:N I know it's really early for a flashback especially at the beginning of a chapter but it will all make sense, more or less)**

Acnologia spoke to the seven-year old blonde "You did very well learning this magic my little dragon, I have to go out to run some errands please be careful and make sure no humans come" "Alright daddy have a safe trip" she says while waving goodbye to her father. He soon turned into a dragon and took off.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

~Few Hours later~

Lucy was making a fire she spoke to herself "Ahh good thing I caught that deer now to cook it" she managed to make a decent size fire. Lucy then proceeded to cook it "I should leave some for dad when he comes back" she pulled the leg off and started munching on the leg. "I wonder what daddy is doing right now ?"

* * *

**Somewhere**

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

Lucy I hope likes her surprise. Just wait a little longer my little dragon and I'll be home.

~ 2 hours later~

With Lucy

Lucy's

I hear rustling coming from the bushes "Who's there?" but nobody replied okay I have to admit it's starting to creep me out. All of a sudden three forest vulcans jumped out "It's not nice to gang up on a girl yah know?" I said tilting her head. The Vulcans replied "Human Girl" my face turned serious "So you guys are perverts too, just more the reason to beat you up" the one of the vulcans hit my in the chest "So you really have an intent to hurt me" "Now, Now that not nice" I said with a sweet voice. They are going to hit me again "My turn" "Chaos Dragon's Punch" ah it's not down yet "Apocalypse Dragon's Last stand" This is just the second time using this I see a black spear surrounded me and expand to where the vulcans where and sent them flying in the air leaving a star in the sky telling me they are far off "Ha that will teach you to gang up on people"

* * *

**In a far of village**

**Sting's p.o.v (A:N I never expected to put sting this early in the story but hey)**

I see two vulcans falling from the sky "What the" I guess I should defeat them "White Dragon's roar" a white laser shot they the sky and sent to disappearing but before they disappeared I noticed they had burnt marks and scratches all over they must have fought someone.

Somewhere a few cities north

**Rogue's p.o.v**

I see something flying towards me "What the fu.."

**Back to Lucy**

**Normal p.o.v**

"Ah I never expected that! Heheh" the young Lucy said she had a few scratches and bruises from fighting those three forest vulcans. Unknown to her someone or something was starring at her from behind/over. It decided to make its move

It jumped on top of her "Owie you know that hurt" The young blonde said having trouble lifting the creature on top of her

She noticed it was a Vulcan no it wasn't

A forest Vulcan but a mountain one. (A:N Lucy lives in a cave on the bottom of a mountain surrounded by a huge forest)

~30 mins later~ **(A:N you know when ever I seem this I read it like that narrator guy from spongebob in does anybody else do that)**

Lucy did the last blow sending him thru the sky. She looked down on her self she looked battered she was bleeding slowly from the side of her stomach. "I'm sorry daddy I should have been more careful" with that she fell unconscious on the floor

**Elsewhere with sting**

**Normal p.o.v**

A mountain Vulcan with scratches and bruises landed on top of him "What the heck like seriously where so these keep coming from!" He said while yelling up to the sky. "Ah so one fell on you too" the blond turned to see a black-haired boy about his age. (A:N that how they met in this story anyways)

**Back to Lucy**

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

Ahh almost home I'm in my dragon form flying. I land changing back to my human form noticing some cooked deer looks like she left some for me. I notice the sent of blood thinking it the deer's I dismissed it. I took out the gift I got Lucy Gate keys "Lucy I got you a surprise your going to love it!" I walk into the cave to find my little girl all battered up and in a pool of blood. I put the keys back into my pockets. I shake her "Lucy are you okay" I only heard a groan. I know who can save her quickly changing into my dragon form I carefully placed her on my back and took off.

Just hang in there my little dragon

CLIFFHANGER

* * *

**Author time**

**Sorry I just had to put a cliffhanger it makes it more dramatic oh yeah I don't own fairy tail. Will Lucy make it**

**Btw can you vote **

**Sting x Lucy**

**Or**

**Rogue x Lucy**

**You can put it in the review or use the poll or even pm me or you can do all of them**

**Don't worry I will post the next chapter soon I hate leaving you guys in suspense**

**I might change the title of the story soon. Please my readers of Lucy the S-class mage I have been putting it off because of school also to finish the next chapter I need to re watch some episodes and take notes too so that will take some time.**

**Ja-ne **

**Shar-chan**


	4. Chapter 4: to save a Life

**Chapter 4 to save a life**

**Hello there just a reminder please vote if you would like it to be a**

**StiCy (Sting x Lucy)**

**Or a**

**RoLu (Rogue xLucy)**

**In the review or polls you can even pm me but be sure to write the title of the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

Hang in there just a little more time and you'll be just fine.

**Normal p.o.v**

Acnologia was heading to a mountain with a meadow beside it. He landed and saw a cave on the side of the mountain. Then he went up to the blue dragon and transformed into a human "Please do you think you can heal her?" He said handing the small girl in his hands

The blue dragon turns into a human with long blue hair that reached her ankles she wore a long simple kimono .

She took young Lucy in her hands and walked into the cave and placed her on a patient bed. She hovered her hands over the limp body. The cuts and bruises where starting to fade. She looked at the man beside her and said "I healded most of her but" she points at the side of the stomach "I need to make a potion for that in jury I need some of your blood" he nodded.

_**~few mins later~**_

The blued haired female had the potion in her hand. "This is my first time making this potion there might be some side effects. Are you okay with that?" Acnologia nodded "As long as it can save her Grandine" Grandine lifted the chin of the girl and let her drink the potion. "She will wake up soon and she will be fine"

(A:N I was going to end it here but I was why give you guzz such a small chap so let the fun continue)

_**~few hours later~**_

Acnologia was carrying Lucy on his back again. He was bringing her back home. he decided that he should leave Gradine to train her dragon slayer.

He soon entered his cave that he shared with his adoptive daughter. He places her down on her bed and left to get her a glass of water for when she wakes up.

_**~10 mins later~**_

Lucy wakes up and rubs her eyes, "Ohaiyo, Father?"

Acnologia runs into the room. "your awake here have a glass of water. I got a friend to heal you what happened to you while I was gone?" He asked his daughter "Well I heard some noises from the bushes and then three forest vulcans came up I defeated them, but I didn't notice the mountain Vulcan that was behind me and he caught me off guard I also kicked his butt in the end I noticed my wounds and fell unconscious." "Alright please be more carefull" With that Lucy fell back asleep "I wonder what Grandine meant about side effects" (A:N I really want to rush it to the next story plot but don't worry I won't)

_**Timeskip the next morning**_

_**Normal p.o.v**_

Lucy felt odd when she woke up again.

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

I enter Lucy's room to find her floating wait a second...FLOATING SHE HAD DRAGON WINGS BEHIND HER.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Lucy's do you know why you have dragon wings?" She turns around and looks at her back and shrugs "I don't know but this is so ... Much FUN!" "I guess this is what Grandine meant about side effects I guess it better than what I thought. I thought that she would grow a secound head"

_**~timeskip~ Acnologia was explaining how the potion could have caused this.**_

"alright Lucy I want you to say transform dragon" she nodded "transform dragon" black lights rounded her and she was still a human Acnologia had a dumbfounded expression regaining his composure "try it again allow me to show you" he stood up straight and said "transform dragon" black light surrounded him and a black dragon stood behind it.

"Transform dragon" black light surrounded Lucy leaving a small black and gold dragon it had markings just like Acnologia but they where gold she was about 1/4 of the size of Acnologia.

* * *

**Hey guzs thanks for reading this chapter please continue to vote I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've procastinatd on Lucy the S-class mage due to the battle I need to rewatch some stuff next update will be soon**

**Shar-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing up

**Chapter 5 Growing up**

**Hello there just a reminder please vote if you would like it to be a**

**StiCy (Sting x Lucy)**

**Or a**

**RoLu (Rogue xLucy)**

**In the review or polls you can even pm me but be sure to write the title of the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lot help Lucy train Acnologia decided that it would be best to go somewhere with hardly any people.

**Lucy p.o.v**

Father said that he would bring me somewhere to train I'm on his back at the moment

I see an island in the distance with a big tree looking thing on top.

**Narrator**

Lucy trained there with her father for a few months. She met Zeref on the island and Mavis too.

Young Lucy and Acnologia went to visit Grandine, because Lucy wanted to thank her for saving her. She showed her the new powers she gained. She also made friends with a sky dragon slayer about her age. I bet you can guzs can guess who she is!

Lucy and her father soon returned home where she spent her day's trainning with her beloved father. Acnologia would always keep a close eye on his precious daughter.

One day her father brought her a great gift. (A:N it always happens in story's like this and totally cliché) it so happen to be an beautiful black egg with a blue gradient effect. Our favourite dragon slayer named it...

* * *

**Author time**

**Sorry for the insanely short chap but school is taking up a lot of my free time like how we have to do so much fundraising for grad trip. I so sorry about Lucy the S-class mage I'm getting super lazy cause I'm at the part with the battle and I suck at writing those scenes. I also got a really bad cold cause of awkward temps in Canada. So I felt like shit for a few days. Sorry but don't forget to vote for StiCy or RoLu quick hint RoLu is winning.**


	6. Chapter 6: An exceed and a special gift

**Chapter 6 an exceed and a special gift**

**Hello there just a reminder please vote if you would like it to be a**

**StiCy (Sting x Lucy)**

**Or a**

**RoLu (Rogue xLucy)**

**In the review or polls you can even pm me but be sure to write the title of the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

"Dad I'm going to name it umm..." Lucy was stuck what was she going to name the little neko (A:N I know some of you guzs totally know what this means but just in case neko=cat/kitty) Acnologia laughter at how his daughter is so in trance in thought. A light bulb appears on overhead she instantly had an idea " I'm going to name it Sokushi... Yeah that's it your name going to be Sokushi "she said looking at the baby cat sleeping. The black dragon sweatdroped.

**Acnologia's p.o.v**

Heheh my daughter named her cat Sokushi that means... wait what did it mean again...ummm oh it means Instant death no biggie hold it. It means INSTANT DEATH what kind of daughter did I raise she going to end up and become a sadist. It's alright maybe she doesn't know what it means.

"Lucy do you know what that means?" I said she nodded "it means instant death" she gave me her sweetest smile.

**Normal p.o.v**

Acnologia in his human form went into the corner being depress muttering how he was a failure as a father, and how he raised a sadist and muttering about how she might go mad one day and become a serial killer.

Lucy didn't hear a word he said she just looked at the sleeping kitty.

The cat woke up and rubbed it's eyes. Lucy looked at him "Your name is now Sokushi, and your going to be my partner and best friends" she said hugging the little neko and rubbing her face not the poor cat's head.

Aconolgia remembered something and stop being depressed and went up to his beloved daughter and handed her a rind of keys. "I got you this and it come home and find you bleeding and forgot about it" he muttered.

Lucy took the keys and started jumping around. She went up to her foster parent and hugged him. The young dragon slayer eyes the keys her father got her it was Virgo, Aries, Scropio, Gemini , Caelum, Horologium, Sagittarius, Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Lyra, Crux, Nikora, Pyxis, Draco. "Thank you! Thank you"

**Few months later**

"Hey old man!" Lucy said running to her father. The black dragon in his human form turned to his daughter with a tic mark on his forehead. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT" he scrolled his daughter. Lucy then pouted "But Father me and Sokushi got you a gift" she lifted up a dog tag **(A:N if you guzs are wondering what a dog tag is like a metal tag attached to a chain it goes around the neck usually soldier have it with there number code thingy sorry for the bad description you could just google it)** Acnologia took it "What is it for?" He asked "It's for you here" she waved her hand over it and it showed two pictures it appeared like a hologram. It was Lucy and her Father both in human from with Sokushi in Lucy hands they whey all smiling. The other was both her and her foster parent in their dragon forms with Sokushi flying above them. "Thank you" Acnologia said to young Lucy he put it around his neck. "Me and Soku have one too, Virgo helped me make them"

He smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

* * *

**Author time**

**So... I had so much fun writing this chapter sorry for the bad chap last time it's just basically mandatory info you guzs need to know anywho don't forget to vote I believe that I'm going to stop the votes when chapter 9 comes out. P.S if your wondering I didn't even start chapter 7 yet so hold your horses I know I need to update Lucy the s-class mage I'm promising myself that I'm not allowed to updated any of my story's until I update it so sorry**

**Aurevoir**

**Shar-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: gone MISSING

**Chapter 7: Gone MISSING**

**Hello there just a reminder please vote if you would like it to be a**

**StiCy (Sting x Lucy)**

**Or a**

**RoLu (Rogue xLucy)**

**In the review or polls you can even pm me but be sure to write the title of the story**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy p.o.v**

Daddy trying to get me to fight vulcans all the time after that incident **(A:N a short arc that happen in chapter 3)**

"Come on Lucy just you can do it" daddy said to me

Is shook my head and said "But daddy -pout- their stupid, bakas" (A:N bakas= idiots) "Just do it" daddy said to me I didn't honestly want to do it at all but Father not going to stop until I beat it. "Sigh, FINE!"

**Normal p.o.v**

Acnologia in his dragon form pushed a Vulcan with his tail in front of our beloved dragon slayer. "Chaos dragons ROAR" "Chaos dragon's wing slash" with that the Vulcan soared thru the sky

**Somewhere far off**

Two dragons slayers where walking when the black-haired one looked up in the sky to see something heading at amazing speed towards them. Not enough time to warn his blond-haired friend. He took a step to the side with the flying object directly hitting his dragon slayer friend. "What the fuck! Rogue you should have warned me" The blond spoke to his black-haired friend he just shrugged "Where do these even come from like seriously!" The blond said while taking his friend's hand to help him up

**Back to the mighty apocalyptic dragon's precious daughter**

The dragon looked at his daughter smiling proudly. "Here's one last one"

He freed one from his clutches "Alright" Lucy responded getting in a battle stance. She then proceeded to kick it in his jaw. "Chaos dragon's crushing fang" her foot hit the Vulcan again kicking him again but this text in the chest. Sending it flying. And we can all guess where it went

**Somewhere else with Rogue & Sting**

They both looked at the sky "Not again I hat-"

**Back with Lucy**

"Good job Lucy!" Acnologia in his dragon from spoke to his beloved daughter. "Thank you dad" she had Sokushi in her hands. "Acnologia don't you have to tell Lucy something" the black cat spoke.

Acnologia nodded "I have to visit some other dragons later "

**They failed to notice two pairs of eyes.**

"Are you sure she would count" he spoke to his partner. "She should" "Why do we have to get her again?" "There's a rumor going around that something that's alive and cherished by Acnologia would be another key to wake him"

With that they teleported away.

**Focusing on Lucy**

"you really have to leave?" Lucy whines at her father. "Yeah, I wish I could bring you but they said dragons only" Acnologia answered his daughter. "But I can transform" suddenly Lucy turned into a dragon. "Sorry Lucy" he said to his daughter while ruffling her hair. "I'll be back so don't worry, besides you would have Sokushi with you" He said turning his head to the cat. The cat nodded "Yeah Lucy-chan you have me"

And with that the dragon flew off in the sky. Lucy watched her father leave until you see even the slightest bit of him.

Somewhere else not to far off

"How long do we have to wait" the first figure questioned the other. "Until where sure he's not coming back anytime soon"

**~A few hours later~**

**With Lucy**

A little grey lacrima rolled in front of Lucy and Sokushi. The lacrima started to release smoke. "Ne Sokushi I feel sleepy -yawn-" Lucy said at the brink of closing her eyes. "Me too Lucy-chan" with that they both fell in the floor snoring and the two figures from earlier came out. "Why couldn't we fight them?"the first one asked to

His partner in crime. "Because where not sure about the power she holds" "Do we take the kitty too?" He asked. "Yeah sure why not let it keep her company" they carried Lucy and her black exceed with them while the disappear into darkness.

* * *

**Author time**

**Oh my gosh I wonder what happens next. Wait I already do ahhh sorry for taunting you guzs but I guess some you can guess already what might happen. Anywho please don't rush the updates I love you guzs I truly do but I mean I have a life believe it or not full of school work, but I will try my best to update. I just realized something when ever she is left alone something terrible happens to her.**

**Till next time my loves**

**Shar-chan**


End file.
